Live Again
by CagedSparrow91
Summary: Life doesnt always end in death. Sometimes death leads to a new life entierly. Sessh/OC. M rating for language and later content.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark- Sorry for deleting this so suddenly! I wanted to revise and fix the mistakes 'cause let face it there was a lot lol. Anyways here you go! **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Dyeing. It's not as peaceful as everybody seems to think. It's so filled with noise and indecision. Those "what ifs" will drive you crazy. People around you panic and it's like you can hear their heart beats pick up. No dyeing is not peaceful. Maybe if I had known that I would have been more aware in that dark, damp, parking lot. The one where I was shot and left for dead. The one that I walk in without thinking every day after work. The job I have to keep so I can pay for the collage that I will never get to go to. The collage that will help my singing career boom. The singing career that I moved to Tokyo from America just to achieve. No that will all never happen because right now I'm lieing in a hospital bed, with no one there for me, flat lining. That's right nobody is in that waiting room worrying about me. Why, because I never had anyone to start with. Just me and my voice. A lonely orphan in a lonely hospital bed dyeing, _alone. _How pathetic am I?

Here it goes the sound of people and flat lining machines is fading. It's strange though. Now I can here birds chirping and feel cool damp grass below me. It was all too peaceful, that is until something rammed into my side and landed on me.

I shot up without even thinking about how only a few seconds ago I was dying. "What the hell?" was my only response to the little girl that was strune over my stomach and looking all too much like a frightened little lamb for my liking. She was wearing a yellow and orange checkered kimono, and her hair mostly down save for the small side pony tail. Her hunney brown eyes fixed over her shoulder almost begging me to fallow that gaze. I did, and oh so wished I didn't. There, standing not but a few feet away from us, was the most hideous creature I didn't know could exist. It was like something you would see in sifi movies. Worm like body, lizard head and rows of shark like teeth. And just to top it all of it had to talk. If I really died this must be hell.

"I was only after the girl but look what we have here." He sniffed the air. "Oh a dog demon are you? Dressed so strangely too. I haven't seen one of your kind in ages, how interesting. That is how interesting you will taste!" He cackled and lunged for us. I grabbed the girl and jumped to the side giving the creature a mouthful of dirt. It screamed in outrage and lunged again. This time though all my years in martial arts kicked in and I round house kicked so hard it surprised even me. The creature went flying across what I now realized was a small clearing. While I was still dazed from what I had done the thing's tail wrapped around my ankle and I dropped the girl in surprise as I went sailing to the ground. I could feel myself being pulled away from the girl and panicked. Sure I didn't know her or even where I was for that matter but what else was I suppose to do, let that thing eat her? Oh hell no! After it got me a good distance it released my ankle and slithered over to the girl.

"After I'm done with this little brat your next." It spat then moved its head slowly down to the girl.

That's when I snapped. I'm not sure how or when, but I suddenly found myself between the girl and the creature with its teeth sinking into me instead of her. The sharp pain in my shoulder was unbearable and I found myself sinking to my knees. The girl's horrified scream mixed with my own pain filled howl filled my slowly fading consciousness. Then, the pain was gone. I couldn't feel the teeth grinding into my flesh anymore. My first reaction was to check if I was still conscious which was a big yes because I could see the little girl who now had a tear streaked face.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked and received a hasty nod in return. "That's good. Mind telling me what that freak show was and how I'm not its meal right now?"

"Fool, isn't it obvious or are you blind?" A silky but rough voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and was shocked at what I saw. There, in front of me stood the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, way too beautiful to be human. Long silver hair framed a beautiful face that strangely has tattoos on it. Two magenta lines ran down both of his cheeks and a soft color of blue moon sat proudly on his forehead. His eyes defiantly caught my attention the most being a molting yellow gold with silted pupils. He wore a white hakama with red flower patterns here and there and spiked armor placed over his chest. Over his shoulder sat a white fluffy pelt.

"Well are you going to answer this one or sit there like a mindless little twit?"

Did he just say what I think he said? Oh no, _hell no._ "What the fuck is your issue! Got a god complex or something? You know its fuckers like that who piss me off the most!" He lifted one thin silver eyebrow at me and I realized that my little rant wasn't understood do to the fact that I had slipped into English. A bad habit I have yet to break. I took some deep breaths and tried again this time in Japanese. "Ok look. I've had quite a long day and would so appreciate if you wouldn't be such a dick. Last thing I remember was dying. So if you don't mind I'd like to know where the hell I am and what that thing was." Wrong move. I felt a stinging pain in my cheek.

"Brazen little wench! How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner!" A screechy little toad looking thing screamed at me. I immediately jumped up to get away from the ugly thing but my body said otherwise as the wound on my right shoulder made itself known. I yelped and sunk back to my original position on my knees and turned my head to assess the damage. A large crescent like gash was spread over the length of my shoulder oozing crimson liquid all over my favorite AFI hoodie. Not like any of my clothes were salvageable at this point do to the tears and rips from the struggle. My skull covered tank top and hoodie were the worst off though as a big chunk was taken out of both. The toad thing was still ranting by the time I came out of my reverie and had a two headed staff poised to strike me again. Before he could though a pale clawed hand grabbed the staff and threw it along with the toad aside.

"Wench why do you smell like a dog demon?"

"Ummm, come again?" Did he really just ask that? Do I smell like dog! Did he just call me wench!

**Sesshsomaru's p.o.v**

Irritating. That was the only word I could find to describe this girl. Strange thing though. She dresses like the whelps wench. She also smells like a dog demon but doesn't look like one, she looks human. How curious.

**Dark- ok so there it is. I will reveal who the girl is in the next chapter so hang tight. Also please review so I know if I'm going to keep this story going or not.**

**Bye-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark- I'm baaaaack. Miss me? **

**Disclaimer- I do not own T_T**

Kyra P.O.V

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question wench. Fail to answer this one again and we will see no further use for your continued existence." The man stated with unblinking golden eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you're asking. What do you mean by dog demon?" A hiss of pain fell from my lip lips. Blood was running in a steady stream from the large jagged crescent cuts on my shoulder. The pain was becoming blinding and the blood loss was starting to take its toll.

"Useless wench" anger flashed through my pain fogged mind.

Suddenly small arms where wrapped around my neck carefully avoiding my injuries.

"Is the Lady alright? Rin is sorry. Rin was picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru for when he returned and the scary demon attacked Rin." The girl sobbed.

"Its ok sweetheart, don't you worry you head over it. Nothing that happened was your fault." I patted her back soothingly. Even in a weird situation like this a child was still a child. "You know what would make me feel better?" The girl shook her head tears still making their way down her cheeks. "A big smile." I gave her side a gentle squeeze and received a giggly smile. "There you see? I'm feeling better already" I smiled gently at the girl trying my best not to show how much pain I'm in.

"What's the Lady's name?"

"My name is Kyra. Your name must be Rin right?"

"Yup! Rin is Rin!" The girl said excitedly.

~~~~~*Sesshomaru P.O.V*~~~~~

The woman was clearly on the verge of unconsciousness yet the mask she slipped in place came with a practiced ease.

Intriguing or not we will not let our ward watch the onna die.

"Come Rin it is time to leave" We should have seen this coming. Our ward was far too attached to the onna already. So when big watery brown eyes turned to face us we knew what was coming and knew we could not denigh our ward and those damnable eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru she'll die if we just leave her here! Please Lord Sesshomaru don't let Lady Kyra die!"

Had our upbringing allowed it we would have heaved a great sigh of displeasure at the situation, however, it did not and we settled on shooting the woman a murderous glare instead. The insolent woman returned the glare despite how labored her breath had become.

"Jaken fit Ah-Un with their sattle. Do not make us wait."

"Y-yes my Lord right away"

"Yay! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Our ward squealed in delight as she embraced our leg.

"Hn."

This one has a feeling we will regret this.

"L-lord Sesshomaru Ah-Un is ready just a-as you requested my Lord." The screeching imp waddled over tugging the rains of the reluctant Ah-Un.

Reluctantly we turned our attention to the cause of this unfortunate situation. Her wounds would need to be bound or she would pass before we could reach our destination.

"Wench remove your clothing." We had hoped the twit would obey our authority. That hope was quickly dashed by the look of panic as well as the smell of her distress that hung like a bitter fog in the air. The word 'no' fell from her lips in a whisper. We boiled the look down to human modesty and tried again. "You have nothing this Sesshomaru has not seen before. You will cease this foolishness immediately and obey."

"Please no. I don't want her to see." She stared pointedly at Rin. Such foolishness will no long be tolerated.

"You leave us no choice."

A gasp of surprise was heard as we used or demonic speed to rip the rages from her torso. Another gasp was heard behind us from Rin. This one was a horrified gasp and the reason for it was hunched on the ground shaking in mortification and pain.

What a horrifying sight indeed.

**Dark- yay finally the writer's block is gone! So here it is the second chapter. So I stopped it here because I wanted a bit of a cliff hanger and also to warn that the next chapter is a little gruesome. It will be flash of Kyra's past and what Sesshomaru and Rin saw under the shirt. Also, Sesshomaru is a bit mellow in this fic 'cause it's set a bit later in the series where Rin has made him a bit of a softy lol. I don't think I will be putting a lot of Japanese words in here just for the fact that Kyra will be slipping into English at times. I will put a guide in the next chapter for that. Kyra will be singing later in the fic so I will put all of the song info at the end of the chapters so if you want to listen to the song you can. Thank you for reading!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
